


The Black Phoenix

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Computer Programming, Cyborgs, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Thirty percent of Pyrrha Nikos's body was recovered after Cinder killed her; enough for someone to create a robotic body for her. Someone with grand plans.





	The Black Phoenix

###  **The Black Phoenix**

**BOOTING SEQUENCE INITIATED**

_Loading muscle memory ..._

**ERROR CODE #2991: MUSCLE MEMORY FILES NOT SEQUENCED CORRECTLY**

" _Shit_ ," the scientist hissed. "Let's see what's up."

Swiftly coaxing the errant files into their correct alignment, the scientist fired up the compiler again.

**BOOTING SEQUENCE INITIATED**

_Loading muscle memory ..._

_MUSCLE MEMORY FULLY LOADED_

_Loading Aura control protocols ..._

_AURA CONTROL ESTABLISHED_

_Loading Semblance safeguards ..._

**ERROR CODE #1436: SEMBLANCE SAFEGUARDS MISALIGNED**

"Oh for _fuck's sake_!", the scientist groaned. Opening a second patching file, the scientist was annoyed as he instantly spotted the problem - one of the colons was missing, causing a cascade failure in the safeguards patch.

"Most of coding _really is_ hunting down that one bloody colon or line break," the scientist groused as he fixed the mistake, reloaded the subpatch into the mainframe and hit the activation icon on the screen.

**BOOTING SEQUENCE INITIATED**

_Loading muscle memory ..._

_MUSCLE MEMORY FULLY LOADED_

_Loading Aura control protocols ..._

_AURA CONTROL ESTABLISHED_

_Loading Semblance safeguards ..._

_SEMBLANCE SAFEGUARDS OPTIMISED_

_Calibrating Weapon Deployment mechanisms ..._

_WEAPON DEPLOYMENT MECHANISMS FINALISED_

_Loading Neuro-Biotech Integration systems ..._

_NEURO-BIOTECH INTEGRATION SYSTEMS ENGAGED_

_Loading Synthetic Skin Response protocols ..._

_SYNTHETIC SKIN RESPONSE PROTOCOLS INSTALLED_

_..._

...

...

**ALL SUBPATCHES FULLY LOADED. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED? Y/N?**

Without hesitation, the scientist hit the Y key on his keyboard.

**INITIATING COMPILATION SEQUENCE ...**

...

**COMPILATION SEQUENCE STABLE. ETA: 38 minutes.**

The scientist breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

 _To think all it took was the abduction of one Atlesian scientist on holiday in Mistral, then spending the night inside his own lab completing his own work - with a little mental modification,_ Dr. Watts reflected. _Salem will_ _**thank**_ _me for this._

Soon, the new and improved Pyrrha Nikos would awaken and serve his master.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, Pyrrha's a sleeper agent now.**


End file.
